Los Juegos del Hambre
by Boulaired
Summary: Peeta Mellark ha sido escogido para representar a su distrito, junto con una de las pocas voluntarias de éste, Katniss Everdeen, en una nueva entrega de los afamados Juegos del Hambre. Peeta se encuentra en la difícil decisión de mantenerla con vida,con una idea clara: Solo puede salir uno con vida. Fanfic que relata Los Juegos del hambre desde una perspectiva distinta: La suya
1. Capitulo 1

-Primera parte-

_**Tributos**_

I

Cuando despierto sumido en la oscuridad, cubierto por el áspero edredón de mi lecho, no me sorprende. Es una estúpida e irreversible costumbre que he adquirido con el paso de los años, siempre que aquel día, _'el más temido por todos'_, se avecina.

Cada mañana del día de la cosecha, es exactamente igual para mi organismo. Mi cerebro parece estar terriblemente acostumbrado a despertarme temprano año tras año, como si intentase en vano recordarme que los ridículos Juegos del Hambre siguen presentes en mi vida.

Ese es el problema. Nadie puede olvidarlos.

Aquí, en el Distrito 12, vivimos día a día con la pobreza, la decadencia y la muerte acarreada por los Juegos. Principalmente por miedo. Siempre es el miedo.

Me apoyo en el codo levantándome un poco y miro hacia un lado buscando algún tipo de compañía humana. Lo único que encuentro es a Hooker, mi hermano mayor por tres años, durmiendo como una roca sobre su cama, con una hilacha de baba cayéndole de la comisura de la boca y aplastando con el peso de su cuerpo un oso de felpa que aún usa para dormir.

No me sorprende aquello tampoco.

Hooker nunca se había caracterizado por despertarse temprano y ser un madrugador. Y mucho menos lo haría ahora, sabiendo internamente que él se encuentra 'a salvo'. Tiene diecinueve años.

La cosecha es un ridículo sorteo realizado por el Capitolio en la plaza central de cada distrito, donde se selecciona una chica y un chico entre los doce y dieciocho años para la bélica competencia conocida por todos: Los Juegos del hambre.

Hooker ya no está en el rango, es obvio que puede descansar con alivio y es casi un logro que no haya muerto aún, si se consideran las precarias condiciones de vida que suelen llevar los de mi distrito.

La mayoría de los jóvenes, si no entran en los Juegos, terminan muriendo en las minas, enfermos o algo. Dan ganas de abrazar a cualquiera que supere los veinte años.

Por supuesto, que lo de las minas no cuenta para ningún integrante de mi familia. Somos panaderos. O bueno, mi padre es panadero, yo soy pastelero que podría considerarse casi lo mismo para cualquier persona corriente. Para mí no.

En nuestra tienda, además de pan, se venden pasteles y ese tipo de cosas: Yo soy el encargado de decorarlas. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida pintando pasteles, arreglando galletas y emparejando glaseados hasta que queden tan lisos como el vidrio. Eso no quiere decir que no sepa hacer otras cosas, como hacer pan o cargar bolsas de harina cuando Hooker no está disponible, pero prefiero dibujar tranquilamente sobre el glaseado antes que eso.

Me levanto, mientras mi hermano continúa roncando a pata suelta, y me dirijo a la ventana para descorrer las cortinas, y hacer que llegue un poco de la luz que describe el alba. Nuestra casa está cercana a la ciudad, un tanto alejada de la Veta, la parte 'pobre' del distrito. Mi madre detesta a esa gente, la de la Veta quiero decir; Siempre que uno viene a su tienda lo mira de arriba abajo como si considerase que venir fuese un descaro y luego intenta venderle el peor pan del lote que tenemos. Yo no los odio. Nunca podría odiarlos, considerando que entre ellos está _ella_.

Aunque bueno, mi madre no lo sabe. Asique farfulla siempre frente a mí sobre su rechazo a los de la Veta. Le he dicho numerosas veces que es terrible aquello de darles el pan malo, pero ella siempre me responde lo mismo:

-Peeta, cariño, no podemos darle el mismo pan a esos desadaptados yque el que le damos al alcalde.

Sé que es terrible, y que mi madre suena como una mala persona, pero muy en el fondo es una verdadera luchadora. Quedó huérfana a los siete años y luego terminó viviendo en el orfanatorio del distrito, lugar donde nadie en su sano juicio desea terminar. Eso es lo que siempre me digo cuando su frialdad sale a la luz.

Ahora mismo está calentando los panes en el horno, el olor llega desde abajo, se cuela por las tablas del suelo y me llega hasta la nariz.

Delicioso.

Bajo corriendo, no sin antes lanzarle un almohadazo a Hooker. Cuando llego a mi destino mi madre está recién sacando el pan, con un pañuelo colocado en la cabeza y con un par de risos saliendo de su improvisado peinado. Su cabello es de un color rubio oscuro y tiene las mejillas coloradas por el calor desprendido del horno.

Sonríe un poco al notar mi presencia, y deja la bandeja de pan recién salido, sobre el mostrador.

-Hola, cariño- me saluda, revolviéndome un poco el cabello- ¿Y Hooker?

-Durmiendo- respondo. Ella no parece asombrada en absoluto- ¿Papá?

-Me parece que me dijo que iría a revisar si los cerdos se encuentran bien…

Intento no reírme a carcajadas. Mi padre suele dar esa escusa cuando en realidad le compra a _ella_ y a su amigo, ambos cazadores furtivos, ardillas a escondidas. Lo cual ha sucedido una vez a la semana desde que tenía doce años, es decir, cuatro años atrás. En un inicio encontraba de lo más raro que se vendieran a escondidas ardillas, pero luego me informaron que la caza estaba estrictamente prohibida en el distrito. A decir verdad me sorprende mucho más que mi madre aún no haya descubierto aquello.

Según mi padre, son las mejores ardillas del mundo y que _ella_, Katniss Everdeen, nunca le da a ninguna parte de la ardilla que no sea el ojo.

Interiormente me siento orgulloso por ello, aunque de cierta forma me asusta más y más con el paso de los años.

¿Es normal sentir eso por una simple chica? Nunca le he hablado, nuestro contacto visual ha sido siempre nulo. Nuestro último contacto directo e intencional, fue cuando hace algunos años, ella se encontraba bajo un árbol fuera de la panadería debido a que mi madre la había echado de nuestros cubos de basura. Se veía triste y demasiado delgaducha. Demasiado.

Creo que me preocupé mucho, y quemé unos panes adrede para dárselos. Sencillamente no lo recuerdo muy bien y tampoco creo que ella le hubiese dado mucha importancia. Nunca me dio las gracias, ni nada asique supongo que es un tema olvidado para ambos.

De cualquier forma ya no importa.

-Últimamente va mucho a verlos- continua mi madre con el tema de las desapariciones de mi padre- Pensé que hoy entre todos los días…

-Mamá, compréndelo, está nervioso- digo, refiriéndome obviamente a la cosecha, aunque es una excusa. Mi padre y yo funcionamos así: Yo protejo su secreto de las ardillas y él me dice cosas de Katniss Everdeen, aunque claro, sin saber que yo las resguardo como un tesoro.

-Todos lo estamos cielo- musita mi madre, acercándose para arreglarme el cabello que ella había desordenado en mi llegada y haciendo que uno de mis risos rubios me obstruya la vista por un segundo.-No te preocupes, no saldrás, los de la Veta tienen muchos más papeles que tú en esa urna. Las posibilidades son de uno en un millón.

Era obvio que se refería a las teselas. Nosotros nunca habíamos tenido que pedirlas, ya que no era necesario con nuestra condición económica, pero había escuchado que los de la Veta los pedían por montones. Las teselas eran una trampa en la que los débiles solían caer: comida en 'abundancia' a cambio del doble o triple de papeles que se tenían dentro de la urna. No estaba seguro, nunca había investigado el tema a fondo.

Delly, una de mis amigas más cercanas desde siempre, me lo había comentado hacía unos años, pero yo no lo recordaba a lujo de detalles.

En todo caso, aunque la mayoría de los que terminaban yendo a los Juegos fuesen de la Veta, no te garantizaba seguridad. Todos estábamos en un riesgo inminente aquel día. Yo no soy la excepción.

Mi madre parece leer mi rostro.

-Tranquilo, Peeta, estoy segura que todo irá bien- asegura más para sí misma que para mí. Pone un pan rancio delante de mí y yo lo miro con pesar: El trabajar en una panadería no te dé derecho a lo mejor- Comete ese pan y ve a arreglarte.

Otra de las cosas ridículas de todo este espectáculo sanguinario que llaman "Los Juegos del Hambre". Arreglarte para la cosecha. Es como vestir y maquillar a los corderos que van directo al matadero.

Mientras me como el pan seco, pienso en que sucedería realmente si terminase yendo a los Juegos. Uno de mis sueños es, en el caso de terminar verdaderamente en ellos, dejar en vergüenza al Capitolio, aunque yo mismo sé que es tan improbable como imposible.

A menudo me pregunto si habrá habido algún alma revolucionaria en alguna parte y si pensará también en eso, pero me da temor preguntarlo. El capitolio es poderoso, nosotros los de los distritos vulnerables como una hoja en otoño: Al más mínimo soplo podemos ser destruidos por cualquier cosa que nos lancen.

Los Juegos del hambre son una demostración más que clara de su poder, que para ellos todos somos simples marionetas.

El problema es que ya no quiero ser un títere.

Cuando termino de comer le doy a mi madre un beso de agradecimiento y subo, para vestirme. Me han dejado uno de los viejos trajes de Ignavius, mi hermano mayor por un año, y supongo que a él le han dejado uno de Hooker, como éste no partcipa en la cosecha…

Me visto, bajo y ya están todos preparados.

Mi padre, vestido con un traje oscuro; mi madre, que lleva un vestido color amarillo pato y mis dos hermanos vestidos de igual forma que mi padre. Aunque uno de ellos lleva el claro alivio de la 'libertad' en el rostro.

Salimos a la calle, toda la gente se dirige hacia una dirección, como ratones empujados por una escoba imaginaria.

Nosotros los seguimos. Intento _verla_ entre la multitud aunque sé que estará más atrás, junto con los de la Veta.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza a medida que me acerco a la plaza central. El escenario está colocado en el mismo sitio de siempre y el mismo sentimiento de espanto y desesperación de los ciudadanos se refleja en las paredes de los edificios se refleja en las paredes.

Es obvio que la _diversión _acaba de empezar.

Cuando llegamos al epicentro mismo de la plaza, todo el mundo parece tan nervioso que llego a pensar que el dolor y el sufrimiento llegan a impregnar el lugar con una capaz gris de desolación.

La plaza suele ser uno de los lugares más concurridos y alegres del Distrito 12. Suele estar rodeada de tiendas, los días de mercadeo, y en ocasiones muy especiales hay vendedores ambulantes sentados en los suelos sobre sus lonas desgastadas. Es entonces cuando el lugar parece un manchón de pintura colorida en medio de un cuadro oprimido.

Aunque claro, ahora las tiendas están cerradas, hay cámaras sobre los tejados observándonos con precisión y los Agentes de la Paz se encuentran en cada esquina del lugar.

Nadie puede salir. Es como estar metido en una jaula de ratones.

Supongo que el Capitolio hace todo aquello para darle un tono más dramático a la situación, para tener unos mejores primeros planos de caras tristes.

La gente entra y entra sabiendo que vivirán la misma tortura que viven año tras año. Con el temor de que el nombre de sus hijos salga en aquella urna, con el pánico de que sus hijos se marchen para no volver.

Nos obligan a ficharnos mientras nuestros familiares fuera del rango de edad se alejan a lo que en mi familia solemos llamar la _"gallería"_, que es el lugar donde todos esperan, aguadan, observan. Es obvio que todo el lío este de ficharse es una forma de llevar la cuenta de la población: cada niño nacido es informado al Capitolio, cada nuevo crío ingresado a sus Juegos también lo es. Si falta solo uno, su familia lo pagara caro.

Nos conducen a zonas delimitadas por edades. Mayores delante, jóvenes detrás. Las familias ya están plenamente colocadas en la _gallería_, con el perímetro delimitado, con las manos apretadas y los corazones paralizados.

Ignavius y yo nos dirigimos hacia los chicos de nuestras edades.

A medida que nos ponemos en orden, puedo escuchar los cuchicheos de los otros chicos de dieciséis. La mayoría da por sentado que su nombre no saldrá de la bola de cristal puesta sobre el escenario. Nunca han pedido teselas, ni han tenido la necesidad. Por lo general salen chicos de la Veta, quienes si las necesitan. Nosotros no, pero yo sigo creyendo que no por eso eres inmune a todo aquello.

Puedo escucharlos apostando quien saldrá, quien será el desgraciado de aquel año.

-Apuesto que será Fervet Gronther- escucho que uno dice- Debe tener como mil papeles es esa urna, tiene un hermano y no creo que le haya hecho pedir teselas…

-Lo dudo- responde otro mientras me pongo detrás de ellos en nuestro sector- Vamos. Fervet tiene solo catorce años. Solo dos papeles metidos allí, y si pidió teselas le subió bastante poco, ¿No lo crees?

Me rio en mis adentros. Nadie parece realmente notar que cada papel cuenta, por muy pocos que tengas; Si tienes dos o tres es obvio que las posibilidades serán minúsculas, pero aún así tu nombre está escrito allí, riéndose en tu cara.

-¿Qué hay de la amiga de ese chico, Gale?

Siento como la sangre se paraliza levemente en mis venas. Sé que están hablando de Katniss, y sé que sus posibilidades son horrendamente altas. Lleva años pidiendo dos o tres teselas a la misma vez para alimentar a su familia y su hermanita pequeña acaba de entrar a la urna.

-¿Te refieres a la chica Everdeen? ¿La del padre muerto?

-La misma.

-Podría ser. He oído que…

Intento cerrar mis oídos y no oír lo que sé que van a decir. Katniss ha sido una de las favoritas en las apuestas desde hacía un par de años, desde que se hiso conocida tras la muerte de su madre en aquella mina. Todos la admiraban demasiado y sin siquiera hablarle le tenían bastante cariño. Muchos creían que era bonita, pero yo solía negarlo. Porque yo sabía que ella era más que eso; Era un verdadero ejemplo de lucha, un verdadero modelo a seguir.

Fijo mi mirada en el escenario, intentando ahogar con la vista los llantos de bebés que suenan como música de fondo y la pequeña claustrofobia que empieza a invadirme a medida que la gente se amontona. Dos urnas de cristal redondas y repletas de trozos de papel se encuentran ya en el centro y detrás de ellas hay tres sillas. Dos de ellas ya están ocupadas: Una por el alcalde Undersee y la otra por la vistosa y aparentemente amable Effie Trinket. Aquella mujer siempre me ha puesto los pelos de punta, con sus dientes demasiado blancos y cabello que cambia cada año. Al parecer este es el año rosa.

Una de las sillas está vacía y ambos la miran con preocupación antes de iniciar la ceremonia. Luego asienten.

Cuando el reloj pega su pitido a las dos el alcalde se levanta con delicadeza y comienza a leer una historia tan repetida que me sorprende que no la pueda decir sin ver el libro. Una historia que, según dice, habla del dolor y la destrucción que los propios humanos crearon a lo largo de los años.

Una historia de un lugar llamado Norteamérica que fue reducido a cenizas por desastres naturales y por el hombre mismo en su busca eterna de la riqueza y la avaricia, que cuenta como la falta de recursos pudo romperlo todo. Panem nació de los cimientos, como una flor renace en la primavera, en la que un Capitolio nuevo de paquete estaba rodeado de trece distritos que lo alimentaban en armonía. Y entonces el desastre llegó de nuevo, en la forma en la que menos se esperaba que viniesen. Distritos. Los días oscuros llegaron y así la aniquilación del trece y el sufrimiento de los doce restantes. Se hiso un nuevo tratado de paz, que trajo como regalo los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas son claras y simples al igual que su propósito, que es hacernos pagar a todos algo que sucedió mucho tiempo atrás. Doce distritos, un chico y una chica de cada uno como _tributos_. Veinticuatro chicos encerrados en un estadio conocido como la Arena, que puede ser desde el desierto hasta los riscos de las montañas. Dentro, chicos y chicas que lo pierden todo para ganar la vida. Veintitrés mueren, uno sale.

Me muevo incomodo mientras pienso, como siempre, en la repugnancia de toda aquella situación. Aunque intenten camuflar con rosas un charco de sangre, él seguirá allí. El mensaje siempre ha sido demasiado claro para todos: Nos llevamos a sus hijos, nos llevamos su libertad. Un paso en falso y todos se irán por la misma senda que el trece.

Así. Si más.

Para más remate nos hacen vestirnos de gala y perfumarnos. Nos hacen observar la muerte de los nuestros por la televisión, como si fuese una fiesta o algún tipo de concurso amistoso entre distritos.

Lo único bueno de todo el montaje es que el tributo ganador se lleva consigo riquezas y comida para su distrito.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse y de dar las gracias.

Me encantaría gritar que a que se refiere con dar las gracias, pero sé que no vale la pena. La opresión se volvería demasiado grande para todos y no solo yo pagaría el precio. No es que los del capitolio nos aprecien mucho que digamos. Siempre he creído que nos ven como una mascota fea que ya no vale la pena mantener, pero que siguen cuidando casi a las arqueadas.

El alcalde lee la lista de los vencedores, que para nuestra mala suerte ha sido solo uno: Haymich Abernathy, quien curiosamente aparece con su nombre. Es un hombre barrigón de mediana edad, con el cabello hecho pelusa sobre la cabeza. Se tira sobre la silla diciendo cosas que nadie entiende.

La multitud aplaude según el protocolo. Pero el hombre está en tan mal estado que da cierta lastima. Abraza a Effie Trinket, quien huye de los brazos del hombre arreglándose su peluca intentando rápidamente salir del bochorno.

La alegre mujer da un trote ligero a la urna y siempre sonriente exclama:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte!

La mayoría están acostumbrados a aquella cuña, que ella sueñe repetir. Pero para algunos es casi un escupitajo en la cara. Con tu nombre en la urna esa no es muy posible que la suerte este de tu parte.

Intento ver el rostro de alguien familiar y me encuentro con Delly conteniendo la respiración, unas cuantas chicas más allá esta Katniss; con su expresión seria y su rostro duro como roca. Me pregunto si estará contando mentalmente la cantidad de papeles con su nombre escritos en la urna o si estaría demasiado preocupada por su hermana o su amigo para llegar si quiera a pensar en ello.

Su hermana no saldrá. "_Las posibilidades son de uno en un millón_" repito mentalmente las palabras que mi madre me dijo aquella mañana. Espero que aquello se cumpla en el pronóstico de aquella niñita.

El momento del sorteo ha llegado. Los chicos de las apuestas parecen reírse con sorna, esperando ansiosos saber quien ganó con respecto al 'afortunado' elegido. Yo siento mi corazón latiendo muy rápido.

Mientras no salgan Delly, Katniss o su hermanita todo irá bien, creo.

-Damas primero- anuncia Effie Trinket acercándose a la urna de cristal de las chicas.

En el sector acordonado de ellas, se siente un campo vital lleno de pánico. Mete la mano, mientras todos contienen la respiración sabiendo que el siguiente nombre significará la muerte segura de alguna criatura inocente, de una niña que no lo merecía, de una chica que no debería tener a la muerte respirándole en la nuca.

La multitud contiene el aliento, el viento se calla, los arboles fallecen. Yo siento que el pan de aquella mañana se me mete en la garganta cono una serpiente, me cuesta respirar.

Effie Trinket saca el papelito, lo alisa y anuncia el nombre con claridad, sin culpa en su tono.

No es Katniss, no es Delly.

Era alguien que obviamente no debería haber salido porque era demasiado inocente. Demasiado frágil. Demasiado valiosa para sus cercanos.

No debería haber salido porque era solo un papelito, ente miles.

_Solo uno._

Es Primrose Everdeen.

**-o-o-o-**

**N.A: **Hola! Este es mi primer fic _escrito_. Aún estoy un tanto indecisa pero creo que es mejor arriesgarse en la vida asique…Aquí estamos

Como verán es obvio que se trata acerca del primer libro de _Los Juegos del Hambre,_ esta vez desde la percepción de nuestro adorado **Peeta Mellark** :)

Espero que les guste. Se que no soy muy buena, pero aún así espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo

Agradecería mucho si comentan…Bueno, quizás eso no ocurra ehehe. De cualquier forma les agradezco por haber robado su tiempo :)

Los quiere,

Cony


	2. Capitulo 2

Recuerdo que una vez, cuando era pequeño, Ignavius y Hooker me tiraron un balde de agua helada, cuando yo me quedé dormido en la cerca de madera porque mi madre me había dicho que debía cuidar a los cerdos. Me lanzaron toda el agua, diciendo como excusa que me lo merecía por no estar haciendo mi deber, por estar haciendo algo mal. Recuerdo que me desperté tan abruptamente que caí sobre toda la porquería de los animales ahogándome en mareos. Así es como me siento ahora.

Calado hasta los huesos, con el aliento contenido por asco y sorpresa.

Sigo sin comprender exactamente por qué me afecta tanto. Es decir es solo la hermana de _Katniss_, no Katniss. Es decir, ¿Cuantas niñas inocentes he visto ir a los Juegos en los últimos años? Estoy seguro que ha habido al menos unas dos que tenían su edad.

Miro a mi alrededor, mientras comienzan los típicos susurros de pésame entre la gente. Esta vez son extrañamente distintos: La gente parece demasiado asombrada, casi dolida. Todos piensan que era injusto, a excepción de un par de ancianos que se encuentran amontonados en una esquina cercana.

-Menuda porquería -escucho que murmuran-Moriremos de hambre otro año seguido.

Los comentarios son tan ridículos que me dan unas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien en la cara. Veo como los chicos de las apuestas adelante, intercambian dinero en forma maliciosa.

Cierro los puños con fuerza e intento no pensar demasiado en la estupidez y crueldad que se hace cada día más fuerte en el distrito. La gente trata todo aquello como si mandar a una pobre niñita al matadero fuese pan de cada día.

Y, aunque me doliese creerlo, Primrose Everdeen moriría en aquella entrega de la matanza. Era demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil y demasiado inocente para siquiera matar a una mosca. Le tendría miedo al bosque o al paramo, sin dudarlo y estando allí solita, sin técnicas de defensa o algo sus posibilidades de vida eran casi nulas. Era muy buena en curación y todo eso gracias a su madre, pero dudo que eso la ayude mucho a la hora de enfrentarse a un loco con un hacha.

Necesitaría alguien que la protegiese o algo. Y conociendo a los ineptos de aquí nadie se ofrecería como voluntario para protegerla, al fin y al cabo niños mueren todos los años. A menos que yo…

Veo a la pequeña empezando a dirigirse al escenario. Su rostro está pálido como la cal y una trenza rubia le cae por la espalda, su vestido parece estar mal colocado. La parte trasera me recuerda a una cola de pato.

_Vamos, es una locura_, pienso nuevamente acerca de la loca idea de ofrecerme, _Yo no podría proteger ni a una roca…_

Entonces escucho un grito estrangulado, saliendo por la garganta de alguien. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que yo ya sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir.

-¡Prim! ¡Prim!

La voz avanza. La gente le va haciendo espacio. Muchos se ponen de puntillas y otros ahogan gritos de asombro. Nunca nadie ha interrumpido la ceremonia de la cosecha, no a grito pelado, corriendo y apartando gente. Y si sucedió alguna vez, todos estamos demasiado oxidados para recordarlo.

No sé porqué sé que es lo que va a pasar. Creo que la mayoría de nosotros está sospechándolo en aquellos instantes.

Katniss Everdeen daría todo por su hermana, le ha impedido tomar teselas, le impedirá ir a los Juegos del Hambre.

-¡Me presento como voluntaria!- exclama- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

A pesar de que todos anticipábamos aquello, nos produce una conmoción. Bueno, a mi más bien me produce un puñetazo en el estomago. Aquella chica esta allí, la chica que me gusta, vestida con delicadeza mientras da todo lo que puede por proteger la vida de su hermana. Por impedir que muera. ¿Es posible amar a alguien tan profundamente como para dar tu propia vida? ¿Puedes comprender ese tipo amor?

Lo que Katniss ha hecho es algo que no tiene precedentes: el amor fraternal es algo que suele tener límites.

Effie Trinket parece algo sorprendida, pues aquello de los voluntarios nunca ocurre en nuestro distrito, o al menos no ocurre desde hace un tiempo. La regla es bastante simple: si sale un tributo, pero tú quieres ser voluntarios y te mantienes en la edad elegible, puedes suplantarlo. En cualquier caso, este drama ocurre generalmente en los distritos más ricos, donde la palabra tributo es un bello sinónimo a las palabras riqueza, fortuna. Aquí es sinónimo directo de funeral y cadáver.

-¡Esplendido!- dice la mujer, aparentemente dudosa- Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces…

-¿Qué más da?- chilla el alcalde- ¿Qué más da? Deja que la chica suba.

Prim parece demasiado confundida durante un segundo. Luego empieza a gritar como histérica, agarrándose de la pobre de su hermana que ya de por sí parece afectada.

-¡No! ¡Katniss, no! ¡No puedes ir allí!

Su hermana la hecha de su falda haciéndose la fuerte. Sus ojos tienen un leve tono rojizo, y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos. Pienso en cuanto aguantaría yo sin ponerme a lloriquear en aquella situación y siento aún más admiración hacia la muchacha.

-¡Suéltame!- exclama tras insistir un par de veces. Para su suerte aparece su amigo Gale y levanta a Prim con tal facilidad que parece una pluma, mientras ella da patadas y chilla en el aire. Le murmura algo y luego se aleja aún con la pequeña en sus brazos.

Intento no pensar mucho en el hecho de que Gale haya ido a ayudarla frente aquel problema, y que no hubiese sido yo, para luego recordar que sería una completa estupidez. Ella posiblemente no se acuerda de mí, ni nada. El único encuentro que tuvimos fue el de los panes, nada más y yo tampoco pienso mucho en ello o al menos intento evitarlo.

De cualquier forma, ya está sobre el escenario con la mirada fija en un punto lejano.

-¡Bueno, _bravo_!- dice Effie, quien aún parece un tanto desconcertada- ¡Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katniss Everdeen.

Su voz suena rota.

-Me apuesto los calcetines a que esa es tu hermana. No quieres que te robe la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo!

Nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los chicos de las apuestas.

Intentamos expresar nuestra disconformidad y dolor a través de la mejor forma que conocemos, la forma que no nos tomó mucho tiempo practicar.

El silencio. El símbolo mismo de la insuficiencia y del desacuerdo.

Y entonces las manos se levantan. Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Mostrando el viejo símbolo de orgullo y respeto de nuestro distrito. Toda una multitud de manos mostrando los tres dedos centrales solamente, en silencio. Un símbolo antiguo, rara vez usado, generalmente para despedir a un ser querido.

Mi mano se eleva sin que yo se lo ordene, cuando la bajo noto que está agarrotada y tiembla ligeramente.

Creo que es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que este es el final, que posiblemente nunca volveré a ver a Katniss Everdeen. Y aquello me duele demasiado, mucho más de lo que debiese. No quiero perderla. Por mi mente pasa la loca idea de ofrecerme nuevamente.

Vemos como Haymitch se levanta de su asiento y con la cara levemente verdosa le grita a la cámara.

-¡Miradla, miradla bien!- le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Katniss, ella arruga la nariz- ¡Me gusta! Tiene muchas…- se calla como si fuese a vomitar o algo y luego exclama con el doble de fuerza- ¡Agallas! ¡Más que vosotros!- nos espeta, señalándonos con el dedo. Luego se dirige a la cámara- ¡Más que todos vosotros!

Bueno. Hay que admitir que el hombre tiene bastante personalidad para ser un borracho. Está diciéndole a todo Panem que son unos cobardes y eso incluye al Capitolio.

Justo cuando empiezo a pensar si lo hiso a conciencia, se cae de bruces al piso. Todas las cámaras lo graban mientras los paramédicos, quienes siempre están allí por si un tributo sufre una crisis de histeria, se lo llevan en una camilla.

Effie Trinket parase consternada, pero intenta volver a encarrilar el espectáculo nuevamente a su rumbo.

Mi corazón brinca, como si se hubiese quedado dormido. Es la hora de escoger al tributo masculino. El futuro asesino de Katniss.

Estoy un tanto asustado. Quiero ofrecerme, pero a decir verdad creo que se armaría un revuelo muy grande. Pensarán que soy un busca fortunas o algo, pero lo que yo en verdad deseo es saciar ese estúpido impulso de proteger a Katniss Everdeen.

Siempre he sentido que esa chica necesita protección. Desde el día de lo del pan, siento que aún hay algo pendiente entre medio y que yo soy el culpable. Mis amigos solían decir que ella era un tanto rara, porque solo se juntaba con la hija del alcalde y por que infringía, a sabiendas de todos, pero yo la defendía la mayoría de las veces.

Sigo pensando que debo defenderla, aunque sé que es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse sola y que yo estorbaría aún más en su camino.

Pero…Ella es demasiado bajita y delgaducha. Ella tiene una familia a la que alimentar. Ella ha luchado demasiado por seguir con vida, contra todo pronóstico. Ella es la única tributo que tiene derecho de volver a casa. Y yo puedo ayudarle a regresar.

Hago una película imaginaria en mi mente de cómo reaccionarían todos si me ofreciera. La idea es medianamente tentadora. Podría ir sonriendo o algo. De seguro a mi madre no le gustará mucho aquello.

-¡Que día tan emocionante!- exclama Effie Trinket, con su cabello doblado en un extraño ángulo. De seguro es una peluca. No sé cómo diantres no me di cuenta antes-¿Pero todavía queda más emoción? ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!

Comienza a avanza con cuidado a la urna que contiene los nombres de los chicos. Los de las apuestas no parecen tan felices ahora, pero siguen diciendo nombres.

Yo por mi parte, me limito a pensar en cómo serán sus caras cuando _yo_ me ofrezca.

El silencio es denso. Es como si Effie Trinket sacara con especial lentitud el nombre del futuro chico. Coge el primer papel que encuentra, uno superficial y se dirige rápidamente al podio, luego lo abre con rapidez y grita con tal fuerza que me es imposible pensar correctamente:

-¡Peeta Mellark!

Abro mi boca para ofrecerme como voluntario y dejar que aquel pobre chico no tenga que sufrir, cuando me doy cuenta de que el pobre chico soy yo realmente.

Siento como todos mis planes de presentarme como tributo se van por el desagüe. Toda aquella película repleta de heroísmo se va a la basura, tan rápido como las hojas de los arboles se esfuman en invierno. Veo mi vida rompiéndose en mil añicos. Veo a los otros chicos dándome palmaditas en la espalda, mientras sin saber cómo me encuentro avanzando en dirección al escenario.

No tengo miedo, no tengo temor. Tengo pánico.

No me detengo a pensar en el porqué salí yo y no otra persona, porque sé que sería completamente inútil. En los juegos del azar, nadie se entromete. Quizás haya alguna razón por la que me encuentro allí, subiendo ahora las escaleras, pero tampoco me dedico a analizarla a fondo.

Solo puedo sentir el vacio ubicado en el centro de mi pecho, amenazando con chuparse todo al igual que un agujero negro.

Siento que el alma vuelve nuevamente a mi cuerpo al tiempo que mis pies pisan el escenario por primera vez. Entonces decido que lo mejor sería guardar todo aquello que tengo dentro, no quiero dejar que me manipulen o me dejen como un llorón. La mayoría de los tributos elegidos se vuelven unos bebés andantes cuando llegan a aquel punto. No pienso caer tan bajo.

Me mantengo a paso firme, mientras llego al centro y ocupo mi lugar.

Effie Trinket pide voluntarios. Nadie alza la voz.

Sé que Ignavius está allí y también sé que no se ofrecerá. El amor de familia es un telar roto en la cosecha. Evito mirar a mi familia, pues desde allí escucho las suplicas de mi padre y la contención cargada de sufrimiento de mi madre.

El alcalde da un aburrido discurso sobre el Tratado de la Traición y nos piden que nos demos la mano como gesto solemne. Me giro a Katniss mientras miro sus ojos: son grises y turbulentos como el mar. Su mano es pequeña y un tanto delicada para ser la de alguien que se dedica a la caza, le doy un apretón intentando hacerle entender que yo al igual que todos los del distrito estoy con ella. Que no dejaré que se muera, porque tiene una hermana que cuidar.

Porque yo sé que moriré en todo aquello. Sé que mi familia sufrirá con mi muerte, pero que luego la superarán con rapidez. Aquello suele pasar.

Pero lo que sé con aún más certeza es que Katniss Everdeen volverá.

Y que daré mi vida por intentarlo.

**-o-o-o-**

**N.A****:** ¡Hola, chicos!

Bueno, heme aquí con otro capítulo. Tengo que decir que fue más difícil de lo que pensaba que podría serlo.

Siempre creí que Peeta tenía preparado ofrecerse o algo por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo el ya quería a Katniss desde mucho tiempo antes de los juegos, asique fue un tanto complicado poner sus emociones al respecto de todo el rollo que representaba katniss-haciéndose-de-voluntaria-por-prim.

Me gustaría agradecerles a todos: a los que leyeron la historia, a la que la siguen, a los que la agregaron a favoritos y a las cuatro personitas que comentaron el primer cap.

En serio, juré que nadie leería este fic…Es decir…Hay gente muy buena allí afuera. Les agradezco mucho.

Perdón si les robé un poquito de su tiempo :)

Los quiere,

_Boularie._


	3. Capitulo 3

III

El ruido del himno de Panem llega a mis oídos en forma estruendosa y surrealista. Es como si yo supiera que estoy allí, sobre el escenario del Distrito 12 como tributo masculino, pero mi cerebro se negara a procesarlo del todo.

Cuando la canción termina soy medianamente consciente de que los agentes de la paz me están escoltando al Edificio de Justicia, como lo hacen todos los años. A decir verdad siento como si estuviese caminando sobre una superficie muy pomposa, de la cual en cualquier momento caeré. No es que no haya pensado en ofrecerme, o en salir elegido, pero nunca pensé que _realmente_ sucedería todo aquello. Pensaba que eran ideas locas colocadas en mi cabeza. Pensaba en el fondo de mi alma estaba a salvo.

Pensaba que la suerte estaría de mi parte.

Reacciono nuevamente, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta principal del Edificio. Los agentes de la paz están demasiado pegados a nosotros; de seguro es por si nos da un ataque de pánico y queremos correr como locos al bosque o algo. Me pregunto si algún tributo ha escapado de estos tipos antes, pero lo considero imposible dado que hay una verdadera plaga de agentes de la paz en estos instantes.

Cuando entro por primera vez al Edificio de Justicia, me sorprendo. Es bastante contrastante con el entorno exterior, que a simple vista parece un lugar oscuro y sombrío. Aquí hay cortinas de terciopelo rojo por doquier, alfombras coloridas cosidas con detallismo y sillones repletos de cojines de aspecto agradable. Intento calcular cuánto costaría todo aquello y si uno sería capaz de alimentar doblemente al Distrito con lo invertido. Siento asco al sacar la cifra aproximada.

Nos conducen por un pasillo para luego separarnos a Katniss y a mí, ubicándonos en cuartos consecutivos, pero separados por una pared.

Es una salita rectangular, con piso de alfombra roja como la sangre y sobre ella otra alfombra de un patrón marrón chocolate; hay un sofá al fondo, que evidentemente es de terciopelo y unas sillas del mismo material. Mi madre tiene un pequeño pedazo de aquella tela dentro de su caja de cosas preciadas. Cuando yo era pequeño solía decirnos a mis hermanos y a mí que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de su madre antes de que ella fuese enviada al orfanato. Recuerdo que cuando iba en primaria yo solía frotarme la cara con el terciopelo, mientras ella no se encontraba en casa.

Claro, aquella conducta duró hasta que me pilló un día y me dio una paliza que aún me duele recordar.

Me quedo por un rato mirando la habitación intentando dilucidar porqué estoy allí, para luego recordar nuevamente que fui elegido como tributo y que probablemente moriré en la Arena dentro de poco.

-¡Peeta!

Solo mis padres están dentro.

La voz de mi padre está tan cargada de dolor que solo miro al piso mientras él me abraza. Cuando sus brazos me apretujan siento que tiemblan como una hoja. Me dice que me quiere, intenta darme ánimos, intenta decirme que volveré a casa.

No dice que es imposible, aunque ambos lo sabemos.

Hay un montón de tipos que llevan toda su vida entrenando para pelear en la Arena, una vida rodeada de armas y sangre. Mientras mi primer regalo de cumpleaños había sido una sabana extra, el de ellos había sido una afilada hacha dispuesta a cortar mil cuellos si era necesario.

A demás está el hecho de que yo no mataría ni dejaría que mataran a Katniss por ningún motivo. Tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero…Bueno, eso es bastante probable que ocurra.

Mi padre me suelta. A parece mi madre.

Desde que entraron no me la imaginaba llorando o algo por el estilo. Tampoco me la imaginaba conmovida. Pero la expresión de su rostro me sorprendió por completo.

Era de decepción absoluta.

Decepción hacia mi padre por darme falsas ilusiones, decepción hacia mi hermano por no haberse ofrecido y sobre todo decepción hacia mí por haber salido de la estúpida urna. Por un momento me siento como el mismo niño que se ocultaba para tocar un pedazo de tela.

Me abraza, casi por protocolo y me mantiene sujeto por ambos brazos con agarre frío y hostil.

-Bueno- dice al fin- El lado positivo es que el Distrito al fin tendrá un ganador. Ella sí lo es.

Se refiere a Katniss Everdeen y aunque concuerdo con ella siento que algo en mi interior se rompe. Sé que nadie cree que voy a ganar, pero que te lo escupa tu propia madre en la cara es duro de igual forma.

Mi padre parece leer mi rostro cuando mi madre ya se encontraba saliendo y me estrecha con mayor fuerza que la vez primera.

Entonces vuelve su mirada nuevamente a la puerta para asegurarme que mi madre se ha ido y saca de un bolsillo una pequeña servilleta que contiene unas seis galletas, con lirios pintados de color naranja como el ocaso. Mis favoritas.

Le sonrió y lo estrecho nuevamente.

-No dejes que mamá te arruine el día- le digo en el oído- No dejes que Ignavius se culpe demasiado. No dejes que _su_ hermana sufra hambre.

El asiente, mientras mis barreras vuelven a caer y siento las lágrimas rodando perezosamente por mis mejillas.

Cuando él sale mis hermanos entran apresuradamente.

Hooker parece a un pelo de sufrir un ataque cardiaco mientras Ignavius parece ligeramente sombrío, como si se reprochara a sí mismo el no haber salido en mi defensa o algo. Hooker se lanza a mis brazos y me abraza con tal fuerza que me levanta un poco del suelo.

-Peeta, hermano, nosotros…

Parece no saber muy bien que decir. Ignavius aprovecha el momento de silencio y comienza hablar atropelladamente.

-Peeta, yo…yo debí haber…es decir…alguien tiene que ayudar a papá y…

-Oh, vamos- le corto, intentando sonar comprensivo- No importa, ya no importa.

Mi hermano me sonríe y por algún motivo siento que para él no ha dejado de importar en absoluto. De cualquier forma intentan darme alientos, dándome los peores trucos de supervivencia que cualquier haya escuchado en su vida. Que me una a los lobos, que finja ser una piedra y creo que en un momento escucho a uno de ellos decir que me una a los profesionales, lo cual llega a ser mucho más descabellado que los otros consejos.

-Peeta- dice Ignavius, mientras ambos se dirigen a la puerta- No importa lo que pase, nosotros seguimos apostando por ti.

Luego sale y Hooker se me queda mirando por una fracción de segundo. Por un momento veo que su carácter infantil ha sido cambiado por otro que hasta el momento yo desconocía.

-Suerte- dice mientras cierra la puerta. Luego vuelve a abrirla, y exclama- Una cosa más, por mucho que la quieras debes siempre recordar que es el _enemigo_.

Cierra la puerta.

Me quedo pensando levemente en sus palabras aún sin comprender. El tono de Hooker había sido casi como una súplica, casi como si supiera que una vez que estuviésemos en la Arena yo también apostaba a que ella ganaría. También estoy asombrado por el hecho de que él sepa que yo _quiero _a Katniss Everdeen de una forma en la que no debería hacerlo. Nunca se lo dije, ni tampoco he sido lo suficientemente obvio.

Enemigo.

Una palabra bastante fea y precisa para una situación que yo aún no me había puesto a evaluar.

Cuando pienso que ya no entrará nadie más siento la puerta abrirse con fuerza y aparece Delly con cara verdosa. Se me tira encima, y me rodea con los brazos con esfuerzo.

-Peeta- solloza- Oh, Peeta. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que harás?

Era exactamente la reacción que yo esperaba que mi mejor amiga tuviese. Ella siempre parece demasiado preocupada por cual será el siguiente movimiento en el juego de ajedrez y no por el que tienes que realizar en el instante.

-No lo sé. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haré allí.

-Enfócate en tus fortalezas, fíjate en sus debilidades ¿Sí? Tú volverás. Tú serás el que volverá.

Parece ser la única que realmente piensa que tengo una posibilidad de ganar. Una verdadera posibilidad de ganar. Me pongo a lagrimear de verdadera lástima al imaginar la cara que pondrá cuando vea mi cadáver en la arena con perfecta resolución.

-Delly eso es…

-¿Imposible? Peeta, tú tienes cosas que ellos no tienen, como…

Los agentes de la paz vuelven antes de que ella pueda siquiera terminar la frase, prácticamente la echan. Me quedo pensando en que querría decir, en como terminaba la frase, pero no le encuentro sentido.

¿Qué tengo yo que un tipo con un hacha del tamaño de un brazo no tenga?

Me sacan y vuelven a juntarme con Katniss. Nos suben a un coche y nos dirigen a la estación de trenes que está relativamente cerca del edificio de justicia lo cual hace todo el trayecto bastante innecesario.

Cuando llegamos a la estación hay tanta gente que me sorprende que no se aplasten entre ellas. Está lleno de periodistas y luces de cámaras.

Bajamos, miro mi reflejo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y para mi sorpresa mis ojos están tan rojos que parecen tomates, resulta casi evidente que he llorado, pero en realidad no me importa, moriré de igual forma. Katniss parece estar tragándose todo su dolor como si fuese acido.

Nos subimos al tren, tras un rato de espera, y al momento en el que se cierran las puertas siento que se mueve a una velocidad abrumadora. Nunca había estado sobre un tren y las pocas imágenes que tenía en mi mente eran de las que mostraban en la escuela. Estaba prohibido el viaje entre distritos en forma tajante y solo se permitía todo aquello para los Juegos o para la importación o exportación de algo especifico, que en el caso del Distrito 12 era el carbón.

Aunque es obvio que este no es el tren del carbón.

Este sitio resulta mucho más lujoso que el Edificio de Justicia, cosa que yo pensaba era imposible. Aún así no estoy muy animado ni nada. Siento que a cada milla que recorremos en este rapidísimo tren dejo una parte de mí atrás.

Los agentes de la paz no dirigen a nuestros alojamientos, donde cada uno tiene el suyo propio con baño y todo. No sé porqué siento que en las noches la soledad me consumirá demasiado en este lugar y que me harán bastaste falta los ronquidos de Hooker en la noche.

Effie Trinket entra tras un rato y me dice que puedo hacer lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición y que esté listo en una hora. Parece una mujer extremadamente obsesiva con los horarios, asique tengo en cuenta a qué hora debería salir para evitarme problemas.

Miro a mi alrededor examinando otra vez el lugar, esta vez con más detalle.

Hay un montón de cajones repletos de ropa bonita y el baño tiene una enorme con grifos de agua caliente y fría. En el Distrito no tenemos agua caliente a no ser que la hirvamos o algo, asique me entretengo durante un rato poniendo la mano bajo el chorro de agua. Aquello era endemoniadamente agradable.

Me quito la ropa demasiado tentado ante la idea de sentir toda mi piel acariciada por el agua. Podría quedarme allí todo el día, pero tras un rato veo como mi piel empieza a enrojecerse un poco debido a la alta temperatura de la ducha.

Cuando salgo me pongo lo primero que encuentro en los cajones. La ropa es suave y tiene un olor a vainilla que me recuerda a mis días en la panadería mientras colocaba el glaseado sobre los pasteles.

Me siento en mi nueva cama hundiéndome como piedra en el rio. Sobre la colcha de plumas están aún las galletitas que mi padre me entregó, envueltas en una servilleta. Abro el envoltorio con cuidado como si pudiese herir aquel pedazo masa y me quedo observándolas durante un buen rato antes de sacar una y dejar que el dulce se disuelva en mi boca. Cuando estoy a punto de terminarla observo que hay una punta de un color grisáceo sobresaliendo que contrasta con fuerza sobre el anaranjado de las galletas.

Se trata de una fotografía que tiene el tamaño de una estampilla, quizás un poco más grande. Muestra claramente el lugar donde yo pintaba pasteles día y noche en nuestra casa, pero es una toma desde fuera. Pero hay algo mucho más intrigante que eso.

Era como si estuviese gritándome un mensaje o algo.

No sé qué demonios hace allí la foto y tampoco estoy seguro si es legal o no traer algo tuyo. Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido la toma. En casa nunca hemos tenido una cámara, son terriblemente costosas, probablemente ni siquiera sean permitidas en el distrito. No estoy seguro de porque mi padre la oculto entre galletas, quizás fue por mi madre.

Cuando siento un olor a comida colándose por la puerta salgo del camarote aún con la foto rondándome en la cabeza como una mosca bastante molestosa. Llego al comedor y solo esta Effie Trinket doblando nerviosamente una servilleta, evidentemente soy el primero en llegar.

-¿Y los demás?- le pregunto mientras me señala una silla. La mesa esta puesta, con platos y vasos de aspecto muy frágil.

Effie sonríe ladeadamente.

-Katniss debe estar por venir. Y Haymitch… Probablemente no llegará muy pronto.

Inspecciono levemente el lugar, revisando las paredes de madera pulida y encuentro un pequeño bar en una esquina.

-Lo dudo- digo, señalándole el bar- Cuando se trata de encontrar alcohol parece bastante consciente.

Effie Trinket arruga la nariz con desaprobación, pero luego la vuelve a su sitio normal al sentir el olor a comida entrando por una rendija.

-Iré a buscar a Katniss- dice mientras se levanta y se alisa la falda para luego añadir:- ¡No querrá perderse esta comida!

Sale a paso animado del vagón, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero mirando a todos lados por si Haymitch se le a parece de improviso. Es curioso pero tras unos minutos de su marcha, aparece el hombre y se dirige al bar directamente sin siquiera mirar en mi dirección. Cuando empieza a meterse tres botellas bajo el brazo suelto un carraspeo.

-Oh- medio gruñe, hasta desde aquí siento su tufo a licor- Estas aquí, tributito.

Le lanzo una mirada grosera por sobre la mesa. Espero que aquel no sea un apodo muy recurrente hacia mi persona.

-Effie pensaba que estarías en el vagón del bar…

Tarda unos minutos en responderme, empieza a caminar tambaleante hacia la puerta y luego exclama.

-¡Qué va! Creo que no lo abren a la hora del almuerzo, supongo que es porque ya hay aquí- ríe con tal fuerza que me sorprende que no se ahogue con su propia saliva- Eh, chico, vol…volveré dentro de por, me echaré una siestecilla. Tanto esfuerzo me…

Se larga antes de terminar la frase, dejando una estela de su olor nauseabundo a lo largo del vagón. Intento no pensar mucho en como un hombre que ganó los Juegos del Hambre puede llegar al punto de quedar hecho polvo.

Effie entra con Katniss al poco tiempo. Parece haber captado el olor de Haymitch, pero intenta mantenerse alegre al notar que no se encuentra allí.

-¿Y Haymitch?

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta- respondo, intentando quitarle el peso un poco al asunto.

Katniss se sienta a mi lado examinando con escepticismo a los platos. Noto que tiene una especie de pendiente colocado en su ropa, pero no logro verlo lo suficientemente para definir que es. Me ve mirándola y aparto la vista.

-Bueno ha sido un día agotador-comenta Effie, con el alivio pintado en su voz por la ausencia del hombre. ¿Quién la culpa? Siendo honestos a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría tirar toda la comida por el olor de Haymitch.

La cena sigue su cauce con rapidez. Nos ponen platos y platos de comida que en el Distrito 12 sería considerada inimaginable, desde sopa de zanahorias hasta tarta de chocolate. Effie insiste toda la cena sobre que dejemos espacio, pero ni yo ni Katniss parecemos lo suficientemente dispuestos a aguantarnos mucho.

-Por lo menos tenéis buenos modales- dice Effie al ver que no le hacemos mucho caso- La pareja del año pasado se comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

Los tributos del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta. Uno de ellos iba en mi clase. Me resulta un tanto grosero el comentario, al analizar que esos chicos debían recibir comida de vez en cuando y no tenían una madre tan terca como la mía que les explicara la verdadera función del tenedor o una como la de Katniss, a la cual supongo que educaron en este aspecto.

De cualquier forma, terminamos la comida en silencio y veo de reojo como Katniss se limpia los dedos en el mantel.

Me ahorro el soltar una sonrisita, porque me siento un tanto mareado, como si toda la comida ingerida m estuviese burbujeando en las venas. Le echo una mirada a mi compañera y noto que su cara esta media verde. Pienso que quizás es porque nuestros estómagos no están lo suficientemente adiestrados, al fin y al cabo yo me he alimentado de pan rancio casi toda mi vida y ella se ha dedicado a la caza furtiva.

Effie dice que deberíamos ver el resumen de las demás ceremonias, por lo que nos dirigimos a otro compartimiento. Cuando nos sentamos, no sé que esperar.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y siento que toda la comida ingerida se me revuelve en el estomago. Los voluntarios saltan como peces en los primeros tres distritos. Los del Distrito 1 y del Distrito 2 son tan fuertes y atléticos que me da miedo mirarlos. En el once sale una niñita que debe tener la edad minima. Siento un aguijón terrible en el estomago.

Cuando nos muestran a nosotros al final, somos casi es hazmerreir de Panem. Especialmente por Haymitch y por Effie con su peluca antinaturalmente encorvada. Supongo que también se debe a los comentaristas que nos tratan como la muñeca fea del baúl de juguetes.

Todo termina con Katniss y yo dándonos la mano ambos con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Effie sigue preocupada por el aspecto de su peluca en la toma final.

-Vuestro mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre presentación en público.

-Estaba borracho- respondo riendo levemente- Se emborracha todo los años.

-Todos los días- añade Katniss de buena gana.

Los dos soltamos tantas carcajadas que Effie Trinket parece abrumada.

-Sí, qué raro que dos lo encuentran divertido. Ustedes saben que su mentor es su tabla de salvación para el mundo en estos juegos. El que les aconseja, se alinea a sus patrocinadores, y dicta la presentación de los regalos. ¡Haymitch bien puede ser la diferencia entre su vida y su muerte!

Como si aquello se tratase de una invocación aparece el hombre, tambaleándose. Katniss y yo dejamos de reír.

-¿Me he perdido la cena?- pregunta y luego vomita sobre la alfombra para desmallarse sobre su porquería.

Katniss y yo nos lanzamos una larga mirada, mientras Effie Trinket sale de la habitación, esquivando el vomito con talento.

Genial.

Mi vida está en manos de un borracho.

o-o-o

¡Hola lectores!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, intente dar lo mejor que pude :)

Quiero agradecerles a los comentarios que he recibido, y a los favoritos y a los que leen y a todos. Dios, los amo :D

Quiero hacer una mención especial a los anónimos Annie, quien siempre comenta y a Lynx, a quien agradezco por sus correcciones. ¡Intenté no hacer a la mamá de Peeta un tanto más dura en tu honor! Espero haberlo echo bien esta vez.

Besos y abrazos psicológicos,

Boularie


	4. Capitulo 4

IV

Katniss y yo nos quedamos mirando el penoso espectáculo de Haymitch intentando levantarse de su vómito durante unos inquietantes instantes. Siento como el aire súbitamente se impregna de un olor a alcohol y residuos gástricos. Mi estomago, que ya estaba débil gracias a la gran cantidad de comida ingerida, se revuelve tan violentamente que siento como mi cara adquiere un color verdoso. Katniss cruza una mirada conmigo y comprendo de inmediato que, aunque este sujeto no sea la gran cosa, Effie Trinket estaba en lo cierto. Toda nuestra supervivencia en la Arena depende única y exclusivamente de este hombre.

Casi como si tuviésemos un acuerdo silencioso, los dos lo cogemos de la parte inferior de los brazos y lo incorporamos. Su ropa esta manchada con tintes amarillentos.

-¿He tropezado?- pregunta nuestro mentor con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Siento unas increíbles ganas de darle unas bofetadas para espabilarlo, pero el hombre se limpia su nariz con la mano llena de porquería ensuciando su rostro.

-Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto- digo, con el mismo tono que usé con mi hermano Ignavius cuando vi que había roto uno de mis pinceles sin querer- Para limpiarte un poco.

Katniss y yo nos la arreglamos para llevarlo devuelta a su dormitorio, empujándolo un poco a través de los pasillos. Cuando llegamos a su compartimiento lo tiramos dentro de la bañera con ropa y todo. Luego encendemos el grifo de agua fría, pero el parece no notarlo en absoluto. Katniss me mira como si supiera que viene a continuación y dudo que quiera ver a Haymitch como dios lo echó al mundo asique le dijo:

-No pasa nada, me encargo yo.

Veo que en su rostro cruzar una estela de agradecimiento que paga con creces el hecho de que yo tenga que desnudar a este sujeto una vez que se marche.

-Puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte…

-No, no las quiero.

A decir verdad la gente del Capitolio no me agrada mucho. Estoy seguro de que si vivieran un distrito como el nuestro se volverían locos, dudo que alguno de ellos pueda vivir sin pintarse las uñas o arreglarse las cejas por más de dos días. Cuando ella se marcha, despojo a Haymitch de sus ropas e intento no mirar mucho porque francamente es incómodo y a la vez triste.

Haymitch empieza a reírse como un lunático mientras intento pasarle la barra de jabón por el pecho, salpicándome entero, con el agua que empieza a llenar la bañera y se va tiñendo de un color sospechosamente marrón.

-Tributito, te estás metiendo en un gran lío con ello, ¿lo sabes?- me dice al tiempo que le quito la mugre del pelo. Sé que no debería tomarme muy enserio los dichos de un tipo en pleno estado de ebriedad, pero aún así prefiero hablar incoherencias a estar en silencio con él.

-¿A qué te refieres?- digo restregándole la cara con el jabón haciendo que se le meta espuma en los ojos. Sonríe en forma maliciosa. O quizás es una mueca de dolor por lo del jabón.

-No puedes mezclar tus sentimientos por esa chica en este juego, chico. Mucho que perder. Solo uno de ustedes puede ganar esto, y no estoy afirmando que vayan a ganar. Honestamente ustedes son como unos patos raquíticos en comparación a los del distrito…a los del distrito…

Nunca me entero a que distrito se refería, pues apenas abre la boca de él sale vomito y me veo obligado a vaciar la tina y comenzar todo el proceso nuevamente. No vuelve a hablar hasta que está seco, vestido y un poco más sobrio de lo que estaba muestras lo limpiaba.

Solo un poco.

- Espero que tomes en cuenta mi consejo muchacho- insiste mientras se sienta en la cama y yo me dirijo a la puerta, dándole la espalda- En la arena todo te sirve menos un corazón ro…-suelta un eructo- roto. Lograrás que te maten.

Me doy vuelta y lo miro con severidad. Nuestros ojos se encuentran momentáneamente y para mi sorpresa veo en su mirar una expresión que no logro definir del todo. No sé porque pero siento que él también pasó por esta situación, que él también vio morir a alguien que verdaderamente le importaba en estos juegos y que sabe cuán duro es continuar con el corazón destrozado. Me encantaría decirle que a mí no me pasará eso, que si Katniss muere en la Arena, a mi no me importará en absoluto, pero sé que no es cierto y que si se lo digo no me creerá por muy borracho que esté.

- Ayúdame. Ayúdame a mantenerla con vida.

Suelta una risa que me recuerda que no está en sus cabales completamente. Su mirada pasa de ser un alfombrado de seda a una pared de concreto.

- ¿Y por qué lo haría?

Miro al suelo por un instante luego vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en sus ojos. Sonrío. Esto hace que el arrugue la nariz y entonces sé que él ha notado que sospecho algo. Que sé que de alguna u otra forma él es también un corazón destrozado.

Dejo de sonreír y siento como mi semblante se endurece.

-Yo no tengo por qué ayudarte. No lo…-empieza escupiendo cada palabra, como si supiese que yo estaba a un pelo de chantajearlo con su secreto

-Me ayudarás de igual forma, aunque tenga que votar todo el licor del tren por la ventana. Es un trato. Y espero que estés lo suficientemente sobrio.

Me dirijo a la puerta y salgo. Sé que está borracho, pero espero que recuerde todo lo que hablamos aunque sea en forma borrosa. Mi padre me dijo que la mayoría de los ebrios no recuerdan mucho lo que les sucede en ese estado aunque quizá como Haymitch es un borracho recurrente esa ley no se aplique mucho en él.

En cuanto llego a mi cuarto, me tiro en la cama y me permito mirar la foto que me mandó mi padre entre las galletas. Me recuerda que tengo un lugar para llamar hogar por muy lejos que esté, como una especie de cable a tierra. Dejo que unas lágrimas recorran mi mejilla porque no puedo permitir que el pensamiento de regresar cruce mi mente, no con el futuro que me espera una vez en el estadio.

Mis ojos se cierran mientras el tren se bambolea. Tengo un extraño sueño en el que me encuentro sentado en una roca al medio del rio, un río rojo, un río de sangre; cuando el olor llega a mis fosas nasales me mareo y caigo de la roca directo al caudal. Empiezo a ahogarme, el oxigeno se agota en mí. Sangre, sangre, sangre. Sangre por todas partes. Sangre entrando por mis pulmones ante cada bocanada desesperada.

Cuando Effie Trinket me despierta para desayunar intento no parecer muy afectado por el sueño, aunque aún puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Me visto, me baño y salgo en dirección al vagón comedor. En el pasillo me encuentro con Haymitch quien parece mucho más sobrio que el día anterior; cuanto paso a su lado, me empuja contra la pared, es obvio que recuerda la conversación de ayer o al menos la parte mala.

Entramos al vagón y dentro sólo hay unas pocas personas del capitolio limpiando algunos muebles. Nos ven, luego se marchan sin decir una palabra. Haymitch corre al mueble que contiene todos los licores, destapa una botella y se sienta, yo me limito a sentarme y a sacar un panecillo.

- Pensé que habíamos acordado que no beberías- le digo lanzándole una mirada de reproche. Él me mira y lanza una carcajada maliciosa.

-Si quieres ayuda para salvar a tu novia, mejor deja a mi bebida tranquila.

Suelto un bufido. Este tipo no dejaría de beber ni aunque le ofrecieran ser presidente de Panem y es obvio que mi amenaza no sirve para nada. Lo único que me alegra es que al parecer ha aceptado el acuerdo de la ayuda, lo cual es como una victoria a medias.

-No es mi novia- le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Haymitch alza una ceja.

-Tributito, lo dos sabemos que matarías porque lo fuera.

Siento mi cara enrojecer. En el entretanto un tipo del capitolio entra y coloca unas tazas humeantes de un liquido color marrón oscuro que desprende un aroma increíble. Aún abochornado, en un vago intento por hacer algo, le pregunto qué es eso y él me mira como si estuviese loco.

-Chocolate caliente-responde con una mirada un tanto ruda mientras sale de apresuradamente de la habitación. Estoy seguro que irá a cotorrear con sus compañeros de trabajo sobre como el tributo de el distrito doce no sabía hasta hace unos instantes que era el chocolate caliente.

Effie entra vistiendo un sombrero que mide dos veces el tamaño de su cabeza y que combina con su vestido verde primavera. En cuanto ve a Haymitch, su cara se vuelve un poco morada.

-Buenos días- dice con un tomo mordaz. Mi mentor le sonríe ampliamente, mientras mastica un pedazo de pan y hace que se le vea todo el alimento que intenta digerir en su boca. Effie parece a un pelo de vomitar.

-¿Te has caído en un arbusto o algo parecido?- le dice Haymitch sin dejar de masticar estruendosamente, refiriéndose a la ropa de ella. Effie se hace la sorda y se sienta en el extremo de la mesa, aunque es obvio que parece a punto de tirarle un tacón al hombre directo en la frente.

Se escuchan unos pasos, dirigiéndose al vagón y veo a Katniss entrando. Effie corre hacia a ella con una taza de café que no tengo idea de dónde sacó y luego vuelve a sentarse, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a Haymitch. Cuando pasa a mi lado, puedo sentirla diciendo groserías por entre dientes.

-Mira quien ha llegado-me dice el hombre que está frente por lo bajo con una sonrisa retadora. Siento la sangre corriendo hacia mis mejillas. Luego mira a Katniss como si nada hubiese pasado y le grita que se siente, señalando la silla a mi lado. Pongo mis manos bajo la mesa porque no quiero tirarle un cuchillo a Haymitch antes de que me ayude con nuestro trato.

_Si es que lo hace_, pienso, mientras que lo veo tomarse un trago largo de la botella.

Veo a Katniss confundida, rodeada de comida y lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad a las tazas de chocolate.

-Le llaman chocolate caliente- le digo comprendiendo su incertidumbre en relación a la bebida. No es que en el distrito doce tengamos muchos lujos y en cierto modo la mitad de la comida de la mesa es desconocida para mí. Ella clava sus ojos sobre los míos alzando una ceja. Siento una punzada rara en el estomago al notar cuan grises son- Está bueno.

Me siento orgulloso cuando me hace caso y toma un sorbo largo que le deja una sonrisa en los labios.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Yo me dedico a comer algunos pastelillos de la bandeja mientras los hundo en el chocolate caliente durante un rato y tengo que admitir que es una combinación excelente. Me pregunto cómo sería la panadería si utilizáramos chocolate en los pasteles o lo usáramos como cubierta en vez del glaseado. La idea me parece fascinante.

Le echo una mirada a Haymitch por el rabillo del ojo y veo con impacto que está tan rojo como un tomate, que tiene otra botella y que sus venas deben tener más alcohol que sangre. Espero que no vomite de nuevo porque si lo hace no podré resistirlo. Katniss también está mirando a nuestro mentor, pero con un gesto de reproche.

- Entonces, ¿Se supone que nos vas a aconsejar?-pregunta aunque en su voz queda claro que no cree que él sea capaz de aconsejar ni a una piedra. Bueno, considerando su estado actual yo tampoco lo creo, aunque espero que recuerde nuestro tratado.

-¿Quiere un consejo? Sigue viva- le responde Haymitch, luego se echa a reír como un lunático. Casi puedo sentir el alcohol gorgoteando en sus venas desde aquí.

Aquel es el consejo más tonto que he oído en mi vida y a decir verdad me cabrea un poco, lo cual es no muy común. Si ese es el concejo que le da a Katniss no quiero ni saber cuales me va a dar a mí.

-Muy gracioso- digo. Alargo mi mano a su botella y le pego tan fuerte que queda hecha añicos y todo el líquido de su interior se desparrama- Pero no para nosotros.

De inmediato me arrepiento de lo que hice. Acabo de romper la botella de un tipo medio-borracho, medio cabreado y ganador de los juegos del hambre. Haymitch me mira con un gesto clínico, luego se acerca a mí y me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula tan fuerte que caído de la silla y me rasguño el codo.

No sé que pasa a continuación, pero cuando me incorporo veo a Haymitch con un cuchillo clavado entre sus dedos hablando sobre que este año si le tocó material luchador. Cogiendo un puñado de hielo, me siento y luego me lo color en la parte donde recibí el puñetazo, ignorando el dolor del codo.

-No- me detiene Haymitch- Deja que te salga el moratón, así todos pensarán que te has peleado con otro tributo antes de incluso llegar al estadio.

Cuando le digo que hasta donde yo tengo entendido eso es ilegal pone los ojos en blanco.

-Solo si te pillan. Ese moratón dirá que has luchado y no te han cogido; mucho mejor- Luego se vuelve hacia Katniss como si la viese con una luz nueva- ¿Sabes hacer algo con ese cuchillo aparte de clavarlo en la mesa?

Ella le mira con un gesto retador mientras toma el cuchillo por la hoja y lo lanza entre dos paneles de madera. Yo sé que no es suerte, que ella lleva años tirando flechas y cuchillos, dado a su profesión como cazadora furtiva pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme impresionado.

-Vengan aquí los dos- gruñe Haymitch señalando con la cabeza el centro del cuarto. Cuando obedecemos se dedica a analizarnos por completo, desde la más rebelde mecha de cabello hasta la mugre de la uña de nuestros pies haciendo que me sienta como un pedazo de carne más que como una persona- Bien, no está todo perdido. Parecen en forma y, cuando los cojan los estilistas, serán bastante atractivos. Vale, les haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren en mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre y cuando me hagan caso en lo que les diga.

-Vale- digo con una mueca; algo es mejor que nada. Admito que me siento un poco aliviado al escuchar el trato que él nos ofrece ya que significa que además de darme a mí consejos para proteger a Katniss en la Arena, le ayudará a protegerse a sí misma.

Katniss empieza de inmediato con el interrogatorio sobre cómo defenderse en la Cornucopia, pero Haymitch se niega a dar información aún objetando que estamos por llegar al Capitolio. Luego toma su botella y sale tambaleándose sospechosamente del vagón.

Katniss y yo nos quedamos allí solos, parados en medio del vagón. Luego las luces se apagan ya que cruzamos por uno de los túneles que atraviesan las montañas que rodean al Capitolio. Montañas que protegen a la ciudad como un muro inquebrantable de roca y tierra. A través de tunes es la única forma de acceso al Capitolio lo que les ayudó bastante en los Días Oscuros y que terminó bancándoles las victoria sobre los distritos.

El túnel parece interminable, no es que la oscuridad me asuste, pero el silencio situado en el vagón es inquietante.

Entonces entra la luz y sabemos que estamos en el Capitolio, la ciudad protegida. Cruzamos una mirada y casi inconscientemente corremos a las ventanas para ver algo. Ambos hemos vivido viendo el capitolio solo por televisión, pero las cámaras no mienten en su belleza y grandeza. Incluso creo que no le hacen justicia. Todos los colores parecen haber sido llevados a un nivel de saturación máxima; nunca había visto aguas tan azules ni rosas tan rojas. Pasamos entre la gente y las personas señalan el tren sonriéndonos con demasía. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que todos se visten mil veces peor que Effie, de hecho ella en comparación a ellos parece demasiado sobria.

Katniss se aleja de la ventana, yo me mantengo allí, mirando cómo la gente me saluda con la mano. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Están saludando a un futuro muerto, es por ellos que todos los tributos de este año y los de años pasados llegamos a esta situación. Pero sé que alguno de ellos puede tener el suficiente dinero para sé un patrocinador y parecer amable, incluso con ellos puede servirnos a mí y a Katniss de alguna forma.

Sonrió, intentado contagiarme con la felicidad de ellos, porque de alguna forma parecen inocentes aunque no lo sean. Es como si ellos nos supieran las vidas perdidas que acarrean sus espaldas, el daño colateral a las familias de estas. Ellos solo viven en una bola de cristal. Los saludo con la mano y un tipo se desmaya, una chica de cabello celeste me lanza besos y una mujer cuarentona intenta saltar hacia el tren.

Siento como los ojos de Katniss golpean mi nuca, cuando me doy vuelta su mirada es extraña.

-¿Quién sabe?-le digo encogiéndome de hombros- Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Vuelvo a saludar a la gente con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa.

Sé que gracias a ellos estoy yendo a una muerte segura

Pero también sé que gran parte de mi supervivencia está en sus manos.

**o-o-o**

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, soy una descarada de primer nivel.**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto. La explicación es simple. Le presté a una amiga el libro y se tardó casi cuatro meses en devolvérmelo con tres páginas menos del inicio. Ahora dudo que pueda volver a prestar un libro nuevamente, en serio, he quedado con un trauma.**

**De cualquier manera, este capítulo es medio apresurado, porque lo escribí en una noche. Bueno, me gustaría aclarar que el acuerdo entre Peeta y Haymitch es completamente ajeno al que éste hiso con Katniss y con Peeta. **

**Peeta intenta proteger a Katniss y sabe que en la arena hay tipos peores que él, por lo que necesita la ayuda de alguien que ya paso por ello.**

**Y el trato entre Haymitch y Peeta se basa principalmente en cuan perceptivo puede llegar nuestro "Tributito" a tener. Personalmente creo que Peeta se dio cuenta de que Haymitch tenía algo en común con él que iba más allá de que ambos habían pasado por los juegos. No sé si recuerdan que Haymitch hiso una alianza con la amiga de la madre de Katniss en la are y yo creo que le agarró cierto cariño a la chica (como amigos o románticamente, como quieran interpretarlo) y es por eso que dice que no es bueno involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien de la arena. Creo que Haymitch no contaba con que Peeta notase eso y temió que lo rebelara a alguien más y que por ello decidió a ayudarlo.**

**En fin, mucha chachara. Lo lamento**

**Espero que me perdonen por la demora…Ok. No. Tírenme tomates, calabazas o lo que sea si quieren, lo que hice no tiene nombre**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a los que comentan, agregaron a favoritos o simplemente leyeron la historia!**

**Besos c:**


End file.
